


Okay

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: Dean’s hurt and Alexa’s doing everything she can to make it better, everything he taught her and more.





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time near the present in the vague AU where they are an established couple that a bunch of my other stories live in.

“What do you want?” Alexa asked.

“I want you to wrap your legs around me and tell me everything’s going to be okay,” Dean said.

“You’re doing fine,” Alexa said, reaching down to grab the hem of her tee shirt and slip it up over her head. “You range of motion is getting better every time they check it.” She tossed the shirt toward the hamper and walked softly across the deep pile of the carpet in her bare feet, every toenail perfectly manicured in neon pink and blue, standing out from the beige.

“Every dumb fucking thing I said in my 20’s is on YouTube,” Dean said. “Every time I slammed three beers and cut a fucking incomprehensible promo, it’s still fucking out there.”

Alexa paused at the edge of the bed. “Okay,” she said. She reached behind herself to unclasp her bra.

“Okay?”

“What are we going to do about it tonight, Dean?” She asked. “You would tell me the same thing. You’ve told me lots of times. There’s nothing we can do about it right now so why worry about it right now?”

Dean sucked his teeth. “Pretty smart.”

“Learned from the best.” She let the bra drop off her shoulders and tossed it toward the hamper, missing buy a few feet to the left. Now she was just in her panties, and her laundry day ones at that—something that used to be plain white cotton but was a little threadbare now.

Dean adjusted his dick through his jeans with his good arm. “Can’t even fucking jerk off right,” he said.

“Can you literally wait ninety seconds?” Alexa said, her eyebrows going straight up.

“No,” Dean huffed.

“Dick,” Alexa said. She climbed up on the bed with a little hop and crawled to where Dean was sitting propped up on a pile of pillows.

“Sorry,” he said.

“Everything’s going to be fine,” Alexa said firmly. She threaded the fingers of her right hand through his hair. “Fine.”

“Fine,” he said, retaining a slight mope.

She tightened her fist and got a hold of a fistful of hair. “FINE,” she said with a hard edge.

Dean gulped. “Okay,” he said, voice gravelly.

“Can you get your jeans off, or do you need help?” She said.

Dean’s hand went to his fly, thumbing the button open and flicking the zipper. He arched his hips and pushed at his jeans with his good hand. He tried to also grab with his right, but Alexa pulled harder at his hair.

“Your orders are to rest, Dean,” she said. “Are you really going to disobey orders right now?”

“No,” he said.

“No what?” Alexa said, smiling icily.

“No ma’am,” he said, eyes cast down. He lifted his hips and still managed to get his jeans all the way down to his knees. Alexa helped him get them the rest of the way off.

She let go of his hair.

“Good,” she said, coming closer and moving to straddle him. “This is good. This is fine. I can have you whenever I want you now, however I want you. I can do anything to you and no one will miss you. Would you like that?”

“Yes,” he groaned. His dick was rapidly hardening against his thigh.

“You look like you need a slap,” she said, her eyes going suddenly dark. “Do you?”

“Yes,” he said again, through his teeth.

She slapped him across the face and the tension left his body. He panted, sweating, his blonde hair plastered to his forehead.

“I’m going to do what you asked for now,” Alexa said.

He nodded.

She wiggled out of her panties and instead of chucking them away, she wadded them up and tucked them into Dean’s right hand.

“Something for you to focus on,” she said, but she also knew he couldn’t move that arm far enough to sniff them. He’d just have to imagine.

She lowered herself sinking down hard onto his dick, one hand braced against his left shoulder and one hand guiding him true. She straightened her legs and tucked her ankles behind his waist.

His left arm was up and around her and their bodies pressed together.

“It’s going to be okay,” she whispered in his ear. Their hips rolled together where their bodies were joined. “I promise. Everything’s going to be okay.”


End file.
